Destiny of Heroes
by mbrothers
Summary: 7 years after Son of the Dead. Sonic has a vision of two hedgehogs and their fight agianst each other for justace. The bad part is they're both his unborn grandchildren... Discontinued


Chapter 1: The wedding

"Do you, Sofia hedgehog, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," the pink hedgehog replied.

"Do you, Saber Jones, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," the black hedgehog replied.

"Then by the power infested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They did as the crowd cheered. Among them was the 41-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog.

Later that night, Sonic sat by himself in a corner, while the others celebrated. Silver walked over to him, asking, "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking of when we were younger," Sonic said.

"Those were the days, huh?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said, "Now we're just future grandfathers." Sonic's son, Shadow, had married Silver and Blaze's only child, Sandra, almost a year, nine months exactly, earlier, so they and the old Shadow were all related to some extent.

"Even if we could fight evil as we once could," Silver said, "Time has also taken away the evil we fought."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "First Black Doom got killed by Shadow, then Metal Sonic was destroyed by us, then Eggman killed himself, finally Mephlies was killed in a police escape. There's no one left!"

"Would you have it be different?" Knuckles asked, walking over to them.

"No, it's just that," Sonic said, "There's nothing left from those days."

"There's us," Knuckles said.

"Let's face it," Silver said, "We're not the young heroes we once were."

"I know," Knuckles said, "Before, I couldn't go out without a disguise without getting mobbed. Now, the best I get is a simple, 'Hey, aren't you Knuckles Echidna?' before they just keep walking."

"Yeah," Sonic and Silver agreed.

"What are you old timers doing back here by yourself?" Rouge asked.

"Who you calling old?" Knuckles asked.

Chapter 2: The Dream

Later that night, Sonic had the first real nightmare he'd had in 7 years. Dark clouds filled the sky. The city was aflame. Among the ruins, a male hedgehog stood in the fire and said, "Hello, Grandfather." Instantly, Sonic woke up, panting.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nightmare," Sonic replied.

The next night, Sonic had the same nightmare, but after the hedgehog spoke, a light pierced through the clouds, extinguished the flames, and 

out came another hedgehog, also male, and said, "Your tyranny ends now, Cousin." Over the next few weeks, Sonic kept having the same dream. He saw his doctor, but he couldn't come up with a solution. None of his friends quite knew what these dreams meant either. Silver, though, knew someone who might…

Chapter 3: The Vision

The next day, Sonic and Silver went to see a psychic.

"Are you sure," Sonic said, "That this isn't some fraud?"

"I'm sure," Silver said.

"Can you help me?" Sonic asked the psychic, whose name was Jane.

"I sense," Jane said, "That these dreams you have are a vision."

"A vision of what?" Sonic asked.

"Of the future, no more than two and a half decades from now,"

"What does it mean?"

Jane sat there a moment, thinking. Finally, she said, "I sense this will involve bloodline from you, Silver, and another friend of yours bloodline."

"Shadow," Sonic said, "My daughter is married to his son. And my son is married to Silver's daughter."

"These daughters of yours, there first children are involved. One will develop a corrupted heart and travel down the path of darkness and 

despair. The other will defeat him and continue the legacy of you and your friends."

"But which will do which?" Sonic asked.

"That," Jane said, "I cannot predict."

"Thank you," Sonic said as he and Silver walked out.

Chapter 4: The Next Generation

Sonic thought for long after that. There was a 50-50 chance that his grandchild would be corrupted just like Eggman, and cause all the destruction from his dream. About 3 months after the visit, Sonic received news both Sandra and Sofia were pregnant. The vision was coming true! The worst part was that he would never know for sure which one would be corrupted until the day of destruction came, about 25 years later. Long time to wait to see which grandchild would be evil and which a hero.

Nine months passed. Sandra and Sofia both gave birth to sons, considerably on the same day. Sandra and Shadow named their son Abraham and Sofia and Saber named their son Gabriel.


End file.
